ObMod: Smoking Kills 5
Characters * Kate Kane * Eve Eden * Ted Kord * Michael Jon Carter * Nicholas Anastas * Maxie Zeus * Bette Kane Location * Olympus Nightclub, Gotham City, NJ * August 22nd 2017, 2130 Local Time VOX Archive * FILTER ACTIVE - Currently filtering 'loud techno-dance music' playing * Bette Kane: footsteps: 2 instances Oh, this place brings back some memories... * Kate Kane: footsteps: 2 instances Just remember Bette, we're not here to party. We're here to provide backup to Renee... So be on the look-out. * Bette Kane: footsteps: 2 instances Right... Look-out for Renee. Got it, cuz. * Kate Kane: footsteps: 2 instances And remember she's wearing Vesper's face so be on the look-out for Vesper, too. * Bette Kane: footsteps: 2 instances Right. Right. Good point. We'd cover more ground if we split up. * Kate Kane: footsteps: 2 instances Right... Good call. I'll- * Bette Kane: footsteps: 2 instances I'll get the bar, you check the VIP rooms. heeled footsteps * Kate Kane: Bette, you... Fine... footsteps, beep Testing the comms. Bette, can you- beep Huh? That's weird. beep Bette, can you- beep Huh... footsteps That's not good. Bette! Where did- Bette?! * Alert. Shifting to nearby Assets. * Maxie Stavropoulos: Enjoy the party. Yeah? I told you I'd show you boys a good time and have I not? * Michael Jon Carter: chuckle Oh, you have... * Ted Kord: We appreciate it, Max. Maybe, there's somewhere a bit quieter for us to discuss business? * Maxie Stavropoulos: chuckle Business can wait, my friend! For now, we drink! Yeah! Nicky! More drinks for our new friends, yeah? * Nicholas Anastas: Sure thing, Maxie. Be right back. clatter Whoa, hold on there... I can handle this. * Eve Eden: I need to go to the restroom... Is there a problem? * Nicholas Anastas: No problem. * Eve Eden: And yet... You're standing there, blocking my path. * Nicholas Anastas: groan Fine. You need to go, let's go... The drinks can wait. * Eve Eden: scoff You're joking, right? But maybe I'm being too presumptuous. Most men look at me and infer that I've got different equipment than them, seeing as I am a female and they are a male... I just assumed a man your age would have seen a naked woman before and put that much together. * Nicholas Anastas: chuckle Oh, I've seen plenty of naked w- * Maxie Stavropoulos: Nicky! Enough already! Let her go... She'll be fine. Remember, they're our guests?! So be a gracious host and get the expletive out of her way! * Nicholas Anastas: But Max, you said not to- * Maxie Stavropoulos: I said nothing of the sort... * Nicholas Anastas: groan Right, Maxie... Sorry... footstep * Eve Eden: scoff Damn right you are... footsteps * Maxie Stavropoulos: Excuse me for a moment, boys... I need to have a word with my cousin... Okay? 2 instances, muffled voices * Michael Jon Carter: whisper: Did she really have to go or-? * Ted Kord: whisper: Remember the plan? This is part of it... * Michael Jon Carter: whisper: Wait, we made plans? Where was I? * Ted Kord: whisper: Judging by the way you were giggling and staring at your phone at the time, I'm guessing you were sexting with Beatriz. * Michael Jon Carter: whisper: Oh, no... I was watching sports bloopers. * Ted Kord: whisper: Wow, really? You'll have to send me the link to those later. Sounds hilarious... * Michael Jon Carter: whisper: Uh... Nah, you wouldn't really like them. Not really your thing... In fact-'' * '''Ted Kord:' whisper: You really were sexting with Bea, right? * Michael Jon Carter: sigh Yeah... Pretty much. * Ted Kord: whisper: Yeah. I know you too well, buddy... * Maxie Stavropoulos: thud I am the boss, Nicky! Not you! Remember this! I call the shots! I am the King of Olympus! Not you! pained groan, spit You sicken me, cousin... Clean yourself up and don't come back here until you get our friends their drinks, yeah? chuckle, footsteps * Michael Jon Carter: Ted... This guy is a psychopath. * Ted Kord: whisper: Yeah, say that a little louder, will you? Geez... * Maxie Stavropoulos: chuckle, footsteps My apologies, friends... For the delay on those drinks. I also want to apologize for the pigheadedness of my cousin. When your lady friend returns, I'll make sure Nicky apologizes to her as well for his behavior. Now... Where were we?! * Alert. Shifting to nearby Assets. * Eve Eden: opens, water running, footsteps, door closes, door locks Excuse me, but- Wait, Kate? * Kate Kane: I thought that was you. What are you doing here, Eve? * Eve Eden: I could ask you the same thing, Kate. * Kate Kane: I'm a rich Gotham socialite with a long history of concerning behavior. This is my bread and butter. You on the other hand, you're the daughter of a United States senator from Kansas and a secret agent sorceress. This isn't really your scene... * Eve Eden: I am working a case. * Kate Kane: Shadowpact is interested in crimelords now? * Eve Eden: I could ask the same thing about Dark Justice. * Kate Kane: Yes... but I also run with the "Batty Bunch" and crimelords are their bread and butter. 2 seconds, sigh Wait... Tot called you, didn't he? * Eve Eden: You know Tot? How do you know Tot? * Kate Kane: We run in the same circles... and I used to date Renee. It's complicated... But I guess since you're here and we're working the same case- * Eve Eden: You want to compare notes? Maybe a little team-up action? * Kate Kane: Oh, you know I do. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Smoking Kills 4 and Oracle Files: Maxie Zeus. * Story continues in ObMod: Smoking Kills 6. Links and References * ObMod: Smoking Kills 5 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Kate Kane/Appearances Category:Eve Eden/Appearances Category:Ted Kord/Appearances Category:Michael Jon Carter/Appearances Category:Maxie Zeus/Appearances Category:Bette Kane/Appearances Category:Olympus Nightclub/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline